Valentine's Day with the Triplets and Gang
by PurpleNinja100
Summary: the characters of Sound, Wind, Water, Family Forever are celebrating Valentine's Day with their guys and gals. Did you ever wonder how they would spend the most romantic day of the year? I do not own the show. If I did it would be much longer drawn out and have A LOT more girls in it and twists. But enjoy the romantic adventures of the Garmadons, Ninja, and tri blood in this story!


VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!

**Join the cast of '**_**Sound, Wind, Water, Family Forever' in their joyous Saint Valentine's adventures! It all happens here, in the Valentine's Day Ninjago Special! I know it's late but I was sick and I slept through Valentine's and spent all yesterday typing it. Enjoy young lovers!**_

Mag and Cole

"Cole! Come look at these! They are so cute!" The black ninja walked up to the pastry display case his wife was yelling about. There were small heart shaped cakes frosted in red and covered in white and pink sprinkles. "Aren't they adorable!?" she squealed. He smiled at her. She wore a purple dress past her knees due to her now fully round stomach from the twins, black ballet flats, and a black head band in her blonde hair. Cole himself wore a black hoodie sweatshirt, dark gray jeans, and black sneakers. Cole turned to face the woman wearing pinks and reds and a white apron. "Excuse me, two of those sweet heart cakes please." The woman nodded her head and wrapped up two of the small heart cakes for the ninjas. "That'll be 11.45, hun'." Cole handed the woman a ten and two ones and took the small cakes. "Keep the change miss," he said. He gave one to Mag they walked to a small table in the store. Seated across from each other they fed each other bites of the hearts. "Happy Valentine's Day my love," Mag said smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." They laughed and continued to feed each other.

Crystal and Zane

"Come on Zane! I wanna see the fountain!" Crystal called back to her boyfriend. Zane was following Crystal to an old fountain in town she had heard about at the park. She wore a sky blue turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a white scarf. Zane wore a white hoodie, gray jeans, and black sneakers. "I'm coming Crystal," he said speeding up to catch up to her. She was practically running to the location deep in old town. "Look Zane! There it is! It's beautiful!" Zane saw where Crystal pointed at. A large stone fountain the size of a community pool was right in front of him with one cupid at each side all pointing bow and arrows toward the center of the fountain where a stack of three stone bowls was standing with a statue of a man and woman holding hands was on top. "It is beautiful," he said and took her hand in his. "They say it's a monument to two lovers who instead of being separated jumped over a cliff and into the ocean together holding hands. It's so romantic." Crystal leaned against his arm and hugged it. "They also say if two lovers throw in coins at the same time and they land together they are destined to be together forever." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out two quarters. She turned and looked up at his face with a smile. "Let's see if it's true." Zane smiled and grabbed one quarter and timed his throw exactly the same as Crystal's. Which since he was a nindroid was dead on. They flipped the coins and they spun in symmetry and landed in the water with a splash in absolute perfect harmony. "Happy Valentine's Day Zane," Crystal kissed his cheek. "Happy Saint Valentine's Day Crystal," Zane said and hugged her closer.

Kai and Ally

"Kai! Hurry up! I wanna get there before next Valentine's!" Ally yelled back to her boyfriend. "I'm coming Ally! I'm not Jay! I don't go a mile a minute!" Kai yelled ahead to her. Ally was dressed in a bright pink tube top, light pink skinny jeans, white ballet heels, and a red beret. Kai had on a red T-shirt, black jacket, dark red tattered jeans, and black sneakers. "Well if you don't hurry I'll be eighty the next time I see you!" she cupped her hands and yelled. Ally wanted romance for Valentine's Day so she told him they would go see the butterfly cove down near where the beach and forest met. "If you keep speeding up I'll just go back to the ship!" the red ninja yelled. "Do that and your hand will be your new girlfriend from now on, hothead!" He certainly shut up after that. They finally reached Butterfly Cove and they understood how it got its name. There were butterflies of all kinds everywhere and fluttering in the sky. They frolicked in the large masses and made them fly and hover into the sky. Then Ally pushed Kai into the sand and he landed with a thud on the ground. "Oh Ha Ha Ally! Very funny!" the sandy boy said wiping off his face. Ally continued to laugh at her boyfriend. "Yes! Very funny Kai! Very funny!" She helped Kai off the ground and sat next to him on the sand. Then a pink butterfly landed on her knee. "Kai look," she whispered. Then a red butterfly landed on Kai's knee. "Cool," he said. Then both butterflies faced each other and started to flap their wings. Then both flew into the air and flew in circles around each other in the air and up into the sky. "Just like us," Kai said and put his arm around Ally. "Happy Valentine's Day Kai," Ally said. "Happy Valentine's Day honey," they kissed and all the butterflies around them lifted into the air.

Jay and Nya

Jay and Nya went out for Valentine's Day on a fancy dinner date. "So," Jay said starring up from his menu "wh-what'd you like Nya?" The poor blue boy was shaking like a chihuahua from how nervous he was. "The chicken looks really good," the girl in red said smiling nervously to him. She was wondering why he was shaking so much and he was scared something would go wrong. A waitress came, took their orders, and gave them their drinks. Jay nervously twiddled his straw and Nya sighed. "Jay calm down and relax," she said. Jay stopped breathing for a second but let out a deep breath and smiled. "Ok Nya," he said. They spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying their date. "Happy Valentine's Day Nya," Jay said. "Happy Valentine's Day Jay."

Garmadon and Kasumi

Kasumi was sneaking around. She had told the others she wanted to spend Valentine's alone, but that wasn't it at all. She was sneaking off to meet Garmadon. He promised they'd spend this day together even if they had to do it in secret. "Garmadon," she quietly said. "Kasumi, over here!" his voice quietly called from some trees. She started running. She wore a black tank top, military green style jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots along with her belt and three throwing knives. "Oh Garmadon," she immediately ran to him and they hugged in a clearing in the thick woods. "Are you sure you weren't followed?" he asked her while holding her in a hug. "I'm certain, what about the serpentine, did they follow you?" "No I made it clear for them not to bother me." They separated and she grabbed his face and they kissed. Constantly parting at the sides for air. "Oh I was scared I wouldn't see you today!" she said while still smacking her face against his. "Not on the day meant for romance," he said and started to reach under her top. She went around to his armor and lifted it over his head. He undid her bra and removed her jacket. She undid his sash and ripped away his pants. He unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall then slid off her top. They fell to the forest floor in the shadows no longer caring if they were heard. "Oh! Garmy! Oh!" "Happy Valentine's Day my love!" "Happy Valentine's Lord Garmy!"

Lloyd and Molly

Lloyd and Molly didn't want anyone to get all mushy around them, so they went out to get ice cream. "You got great taste Lloyd," Molly said while licking her rocky road cone. She had on an orange T-shirt with a graphic sun on it, a long black skirt to her knees, thick gray tights, and black high tops with orange laces. "Yeah, but you picked good too," Lloyd said nibbling his cookie dough cone. He had on a green sweat shirt, dark gray sweat pants, black sneakers, and earmuffs. "You wanna taste mine?" Molly asked him. Lloyd turned and he blushed, but shook his head yes anyway. Molly leaned her cone in and he took a lick of the ice cream. She smiled at him which only made his face grow brighter. "G-good. Y-you wanna t-try mine?" he asked her. She blushed too, but also nodded her head and leaned in and took a lick. They sat in silence for a bit before they saw some birds in the grass. One bird hopped over the ground to the other and they nuzzled heads and flew around in circles and went into the sky together. The two kids looked at each other then blushed and smiled nervously. "You know Lloyd," Molly said "thanks for spending Valentine's with me." Lloyd looked back to see Molly with her red face looking at him with a smile. "N-no p-problem M-m-molly," he stuttered. Then she closed her eyes, he closed his, and she kissed him on his cheek. He started breathing heavy but smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day oh mighty Green Ninja." He slid closer to her and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Ninja of light."

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you Ninjago fans! And too those reading on another day of the year, happy whatever day you are reading this! Once again I'm sorry about posting late but I ended up sleeping for twelve hours and had homework before that so I just forced myself to stay up late to get this done. May the love of Cupid and Aphrodite be with all of you! No really, Cupid was a Greek god! Cute right! Bye bye! **


End file.
